


I Only Come To See You

by psychojean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, coffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychojean/pseuds/psychojean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei has a really shitty life, and his only way of coping with it is by seeing the bright smile of the freckled angel working behind the old counter at Crow Café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Come To See You

**Author's Note:**

> thx sumi

X 

I leaned my back against the wall and slid down till I was in an uncomfortable position, hugging my knees and loathing my life and my terrible luck. My position right now is sitting next to the collage entrance because I got late -My alarm didn’t work- and my professor refused to let me in. its in the middle of January my slender fingers numb and cold if I put it under heat it will melt off _ice_. My choice in attire wasn’t thought out, grabbing the first thing in front of me on the coldest day of the year which was a itchy knit sweater my upperclassmen knitted for me, I accepted it because I didn’t have the heart to break the smile on his face no matter how itchy the sweater is. I hope you’re happy Sugawara-san.

 

Let me start from the begging to reach my current point. Yesterday I forgot to double check my alarm volume, so when I woke up to the low dings coming from my phone, the clock brightly declaring I was indeed late, I realized I was fucked. I got up, put on a shitty knit sweater, grabbed my bag and literally sprinted out my apartment, I jumped in the elevator and practically broke the ground button, which wasn’t a good choice since the elevator was already broken _thank you_ world for being so _kind_ to me on this very day.

 

I had to use the stairs unfortunately. And when I left the building, the current bus already left, screaming a rather vulgar sentence scarring the child standing next to me, I decided to run. Yes, me, Tsukishima Kei, run to my collage on a cold, wet day. I am Amazing, not.

 

Here is the deal “Tall Young Adult Running To Collage On The Day After A Thundering Rain” what can you conclude from that? Yeah. Tall young adult runs to collage on the sidewalk, ‘gracefully’ hitting a crack that shall break all mothers back and falling face first.

 

I don’t really remember much after that because in the midst of moaning in pain a wave of disgusting dirty rainwater showered me -curtsey of a car passing by- so I just laid there on the side walk, wet and gross, crying like a pathetic little shit. Realization hit me when an old lady poked me with her cane checking if I was dead, I was half dead though… close enough.

 

I arrived late obviously, why did I even bother to come? As if my past ‘delightful’ events could only lead to a warm welcoming, or just “Oh, Tsukishima, You’re Early!” But as always my luck is just fucked. So I walk in interrupting the lecture, my professor looks at me from head to toe, then points at the door. I nod and leave the room, which leads me to my current position sitting next to the collage entrance waiting for the bus.

 

I’ve had a lot of shitty days; my life is the definition of shitty. If you ever Google “Definition of a Shitty life” and _not_ see my face, contact them for a big mistake. So I decided, to be a better human to myself and stop loathing every aspect of me. I decided to go the Crow Café.

 

And No, I am not going to buy coffee and sit on the last chair looking at the rain, as if I’m a model for Hipster Magazine.

 

I am going to just see the golden face of Yamaguchi, the Barista that woks in Crow Café.

 

This one time, my upperclassmen told me that they used to go to this really ugly clothing store just to be helped by a really cute assistant. I thought they were crazy and weird. But now, me walking towards the direction of Crow Café, I realize I understand.

 

Its not like I’m _obsessed_ or anything… people have different ways to cope. Some use cats, some use sweet food, and some use exercising. I on the other hand, go to see this bright smiling face, which makes my heart beat like a fast-forward Dupstep song. Don’t ask.

 

I go there weekly, just to not freak the guy out. My thoughts of being straight were left dying as the sun of Homo shown on his face when he just asked for my order, the sun burned me when he chuckled at my fumbling and turned away. I was left blinded by the Homo Sunlight that I only saw his cute ass hugged bythose jeansgosh I am so fucked.

 

I walked in, immediately nauseated by the smell of coffee, It makes my head hurt, I used to drink coffee like normal people, but finals happened and what is left after that ‘war’ is confidential. Standing in line, a teenage girl in front of me listing out her long order for a single fucking coffee drink I take my time staring at portrait of what I like to call heaven.

 

Yamaguchi has features that all words in the dictionary weren’t enough to describe. If I memorized every single word synonym for beautiful, cute, bright and attractive they wouldn’t be enough, if I memorized every single cliché metaphor, or simile or even a phrase said by an author to describe Yamaguchi it wouldn’t be enough. Yes, he is _that_ gorgeous.

 

When the girl in front of me took her drink and left the line, I was facing my heaven, the fucking counter is the only barrier and the possibility of him being taken, or worse, straight.

 

He looks at me and smiles, and its not a normal “hey welcome to the café blah blah blah” usual baristas give. It’s a genuine smile, his eyes crinkle, and every crease deserves a single full appreciation. His grin wide showing his pearly teeth, then his head slight tilts and I feel thee pressure and anger of my day starts to melt into nothingness.

 

I vividly remember the first time I met him, I was on duty t bring my upperclassmen coffee, it was a really cold day and I was fuming. Then I walked in with a frown, I looked up and saw _him_ grinning with a tinted blush. My heart that day gradually increased beating with every sentence. Barley saying a full comprehensive order, he grins and gives me the recite, I was still dumbstruck looking at the constellation of freckles on his face. Yet he wasn’t creeped out, he was smiling. And when I asked why all he said was

“I just really like your Slytherin scarf, I own the same one, but mine is Hufflepuff” and with that he placed my order, and smiled widely at me, teeth at all. With the sun setting behind him creating a bright light. He looked like an actual angel, and my life was never the same.

 

“Hey! You’re back!” He said with his cheerful scratchy voice, I hope he isn’t sick or anything… if he is all I want to do is warm him up and proceed to smother him with affection and old granny soup.

 

“Hi” I blushed already, I feel like a teenage girl seeing a cute guy and getting all blushy like he is the first cute guy she sees… he is the actual cute guy I see.

 

“So the usual?” he asked, I answer him with a nod as he picks up the cup and scribbles on it.

 

“Wait! I remember your name… uhm… Tsu… Tsukk… Tsuki.. Tsukki?” he tries to guess, and I am too flustered and close to ripping my burning cheeks off my face because he just used my nickname. The one I have always hated, but he made it sound so special and his soft voice just saying ‘Tsukki’. I feel lightheaded and I don’t want to think of how my face is just ablaze.

 

He waits for my answer, so I just nod and mumble “Close enough…” and it is enough for him cause he smiles and writes in perfect cursive writing on the cup and prepares my drink. I lean on the counter and take deep breaths, marveled by how a simple human like Yamaguchi makes me feel this way, and I don’t even know his last name.

 

He comes back and gives my drink, tapping on the screen and ripping the recite out. He hands it to me with yet a stunning smile, I attempt a smile as well, which probably looks like a grimace and walk out. But before I exist the warm café I hear

 

“See you next week, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says.

 

I turn around with a slight wave and leave the café, then hold myself against the wall because of reasons, which are:

 

1-   He used Tsukki.

2-   He knows that I come every week, like actually knows.

3-   He used Tsukki.

4-   It proves he isn’t weirded out by seeing me every week.

5-   He used _Tsukki._

 

Walking back to my apartment, entering with a strange smile that had my upperclassmen completely horrified I lie on my bed with a content sigh, the titled cup sitting on my desk.

 

 

It’s been three weeks since I have been to Crow Café to see my freckled aspect of beauty, Exams and catching up piled on me, the only free time I get is when I piss and shower and before I sleep.

 

For three weeks, trying to focus o my studies I remember Yamaguchi’s smile and feel giddy. By the second week my Upperclassmen, Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san started to get worried.

 

On a lame Saturday I was sitting on the dining table, waiting fro my food to warm and reviewing my notes. My comfortable session was disturbed when Nishinoya and Tanaka oddly walked in the room quietly, closed the door and sat in front of me. Raising an eyebrow I asked them what did they want.

 

“Tsukishima, Me and Ryuu are concerned about your current state” Nishinoya said, his arms folded with a serious expression.

 

“What is there to be concerned about? I am fine.” I said honestly.

 

“Tsukishima, You walk in the apartment one day fucking _smiling_ , and the rest of the week you’re all nice and quite and sometimes I catch you smiling which honestly scares me. Did something happen?” asked Tanaka with a wary look.

 

“No-“ my speech was interrupted by Nishinoya screaming a loud stretched “OH.”

 

Me and Tanaka looked at him confused, Nishinoya hit Tanaka’s arm screaming multiple loud Oh’s, until it clicked in Tanaka’s head and together they proceeded to scream, Jumping up and down and hitting each other like a bunch of monkeys.

 

My head started to throb, and my eye’s twitched. The door slammed open by Daichi-sad and Sugawara-san with worried startled expression.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? IT’S 11 AM” Screamed Daichi, his face tuning scarlet and fading as Sugawara places his hand on his arm.

 

“YOU ARE SCREAMING SO LOUD YOU COULD WAKE ASAHI” Screamed Daichi.

 

“TSUKISHIMA LIKES SOMEONE.” The monkeys screamed, and with that sentence, Daichi’s face fell in surprise. Sugawara had his hand on his mouth and the two monkeys had giddy wicked smiles on their faces. This matter was so extreme, that Asahi san woke up, even with his scary state and hair down. It wasn’t as weird as _me_ liking someone. Trust me fellas I’m as surprised as you all.

 

“What? Is the world ending, Guys are you sure you didn’t eat the old lady next-door’s brownies? We talked about this.” Daichi said rubbing his temple.

 

“No Seriously, it has been a week since Tsukishima walked in with that weird smile, I spilled water on his book yesterday and he said it was ‘ _okay’”_ Nishinoya said with a shudder.

 

I rolled my eyes and piled my notes together, walked to the door Daichi stood in front of it blocking my way.

 

“Tsukishima, Tell us who you like.”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on Tsukishima… Tell us! As your un-biological father, it is obligatory for me and the rest of us to know about this human that you actually can stand.” Daichi said.

 

“No. Now please let me move.”

 

“PLEASE TSUKISHIMA” Nishinoya and Tanaka said, jumping up and down.

 

“No.”

 

“If you don’t tell us we will call Kageyama and Hinata over and continuously sing top 40 Pop hits loudly”

 

“I would still have my headphones,” “We will hide them”

 

And so the graceful hand of Sugawara was placed on the two over energetic monkey’s decreasing their energy. “ Now boys, leave Tsukishima alone, if he is uncomfortable for telling us about this probably really lovley person, then we shouldn’t pressure him.”

 

“ _Thank_ you” I said tiredly.

 

The ‘older’ men whined, and then Sugawara shut them up with an ‘Tsk’

 

“But oh, it would be such a shame… we have known each other for a long time you know?” Sugawara looked down “So long I feel like we have known each other since the beginning, I feel like we are an actual family, we celebrate Christmas and birthdays together, we celebrate getting good grades in finals” he chuckled and looked up meeting my gaze “It saddens me that you don’t think that Tsukishima. Like we aren’t your family even though we consider you one of ours.”

 

The sentimental mood was ended by my sigh, “I’m so going to regret this.” I said, sitting down and rubbing my head. “It’s just this guy that works in a café I always go to… he’s cute and really nice and yeah” I shrugged not really knowing what to say; I have always been bad at complimenting people.

 

They stared at me with thoughtful gazes, “Well son,” Daichi began, and oh my fucking “I think you should muster up the courage to ask this guy out.”

 

Followed by a woop of agreement, none of them fazed by him calling me “Son”, I quickly shook my head.

 

“No I cant, what If he already has someone? What if he doesn’t want someone? What if he’s _straight?_ ” I said, running a hand through my blonde locks, I need a haircut soon.

 

Tanaka laughed a boisterous laugh followed my a chuckle from Nishinoya, he hit my back and said, “You are a Karasuno offspring, you can do it. Just go see that guy like hey sup, then ask him out he would be crazy to resist a Karasuno charm.”

 

The rest nodding in agreement, I was still uncertain. But after multiple stretched out “come _oooon”_ followed by them taunting, “Do it! Do it!” even Asahi who had fallen asleep on the chair raised his hand and muttered as well.

 

I agreed to do it, A for actually _asking Yamaguchi out,_ B to shut them up, and C because they said if I didn’t they will let me stay with Kageyama and Hinata for a week, no body deserves that kind of torture.

 

Tuning out their over dramatic cries of “Tsukishima has grown up!” I thought of the possibilities of asking Yamaguchi out. Negative, positive and what is in between.

 

 

Sending me out to by them coffee, the upperclassmen saluted me and wished me good luck on my ‘mission’ which is to ask Yamaguchi out.

 

This day I don’t have a class, so I took my time sleeping and getting up, wearing a dark blue sweater with a matching beanie and my Slytherin scarf.

 

On the way to the café my heat wouldn’t stop beating, my head started to hurt with the thoughts and assumptions piling in my head. Using Tanaka’s method of ‘ Karasuno Charm’ I walked in the café, and stepped in the line taking deep breaths and blocking out every negative thought that shoots in my brain. Since I’m actually a Middle Blocker, I am pretty good at that.

 

Its finally my turn, with a shaky breath I look up to see a petite young blonde girl, she isn’t my Yamaguchi.

 

“Good Evening! What is your order?” she asks politely ready to type.

 

“Uhm… Excuse me Where is Yamaguchi?” I ask, gripping the counter hard trying my best to contain myself because _where is Yamaguchi._

Startled she fumbles “Uh... uHm… he just left ah umm… would you like-“

 

“LEFT WHERE?” I lost it.

 

All eyes dart over me; the poor girl starts shaking and sniffs “I... I don’t know I’m new I—“ “Yachi-chan, please let me handle this” her sniff’s were cut off by an older looking woman.

 

She nods “okay Saeko-san.” With a last scared look she walked to the other side to help actual customers while the older looking woman, probably the manager holds my sleeve and pulls me to the side.

 

“You come here every week just to see my wonderful employee Yamaguchi, correct?” she asks, I nod shakily.

 

She hums in agreement, a smirk setting on her thin lips “You planning on finally asking him out?” again I nod.

 

“He just left to go home, he always goes home on Miyabi Street. If you’re fast, you can catch him there.”

 

“THANK YOU SO MUCH”, I said excitement and anticipation fueling my adrenaline, I run to the direction of Miyabi Street, thanking the world for having it so close.

 

My long legs make it easier for me to run by taking long steps. So when I see a familiar olive-green Ahoge I call out his name, not even thinking about my actions.

 

He turns around and sees me, then waves both his hands up. I run towards him, and raise a hand up, and setting the other on my knee as a try to regain my breathing.

 

I look up and find him looking at me with a curious smile.

 

“You okay?” he asks ever so nicely.

 

“Yeah…” it is _happening._

“Listen… Yamaguchi for a while I have uhm…” it is happening, I start to stutter and mess up my sentences when I am nervous.

 

“I uh... Wanted I mean I want to uh” scratching my neck, looking everywhere but his brown doe eyes.

 

“You see Ireallywanttoaskyoutogoonadatewithme” I say quickly, with low voice.

 

“I’m sorry Tsukki,” he said an di look down slumped, “I didn’t hear anything.” A spark of hope molded with courage bloomed in me.

 

Taking a deep breath, my cheeks heating up, not from the cold weather I exclaimed

 

“YAMAGUCHI, I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME”

 

Hiding my face in my hands, my brain fuzzy from all the embarrassment I’m having fro asking him out like that. I regret every choice I made since birth.

 

I soon feel the presence of warm hands setting on my cold ones, gently removing them from my face, I look up to the warm, kind brown eyes. A blush mirroring his, eyes bright and teeth biting his lower lip containing a smile “I would love to go out with you, Tsukki” he said softly his hand still holding mine.

 

Unable to contain my own smile, my face racks a wide grin I’m surprised I could actually smile that big. My nervousness died and got replaced with warm serge of happiness. I felt giddy and relieved to the point where I let out a breath causing Yamaguchi to chuckle and hold my hand correctly.

 

I walked him home; on the way we talked about simple things, leaving the big things for out actual date. Arriving in front of the beige colored house he stood on his tip toes, his warm lips an inch away from my ear, “I can’t wait for the date”, he then placed a kiss on my cheek, a simple touch blossomed heat all over my body from the bridge of my nose to the tip of my toes.

 

He thanked me for walking him and went inside. I then walked back to my won home, smiling a smile that I was sure that wouldn’t change for a while.

X

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is always welcome!
> 
> thank you for 500+ Hits on Warm Me Up, i'm honestly surprised :D.


End file.
